


Не оружие

by LubitelnitsaHE, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Post-Canon, тревожность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Есть вещи, которые Хэнк не хотел бы знать, но если это касается Коннора…
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Kudos: 4





	Не оружие

Хэнк отказывался верить своим глазам. Ему хотелось остановить запись и спрятаться куда подальше — а ведь такое он себе не позволял даже в детстве. Отгородиться от этого ужаса. Но профессионализм заставлял пересматривать снова и снова, подмечая новые детали.

Офисное помещение, в котором, как понял Хэнк, располагалась верхушка одной преступной группировки. Несколько людей, из которых более половины были вооружены. Ничто не предвещало беды.

Но в какой-то момент в дверь постучали, и на сцене появился новый участник с таким знакомым Хэнку лицом.

Коннор. Или, если правильнее говорить, андроид модели RK800. Мягкая улыбка, наклон головы. Скрытая камера отлично захватила каждое движение искусственных мышц. И первый удар.

Встретивший его мужчина — бугай под два метра, куда выше Хэнка — лишь незаметно пошатнулся, когда Коннор коротким движением лишил его жизни. Коннор не позволил ему упасть, незаметно вытаскивая пистолет из чужой кобуры. До того, как остальные всполошились, он сделал три выстрела — все в цель. Наповал.

Отточенные, выверенные движения. Ни одного бессмысленного действия.

Идеальный убийца.

Сцена отпечаталась в голове настолько, что Хэнк мог с закрытыми глазами воспроизвести всё в деталях.

— Зачем ты мне это показал? — произнёс Хэнк, наконец откладывая планшет в сторону.

Эйден стоял возле двери, облокотившись о стену. Посреди белоснежной палаты строгий суровый мужик в тёмной одежде казался чем-то потусторонним. Как, собственно, и Хэнк, даже будучи пациентом. Со своим старым другом и коллегой уж точно не в такой обстановке он хотел бы встретиться после долгой разлуки, но обстоятельства решили за них.

Стоило подумать о причинах, как Хэнк зашёлся кашлем. Махнул рукой — всё в порядке, сейчас отпустит — и сделал глоток чистой воды.

Скосив на него подозрительный взгляд, Эйден ответил без улыбки:

— Чтобы ты не обманывался.

Эйден оттолкнулся от стены и подошёл ближе к Хэнку. Строго посмотрел и продолжил:

— Ты можешь работать с ним, считать его своим другом, — на последних словах уголок губ чуть дрогнул, — не знаю, обниматься там, вместе ходить на рыбалку, или как ты там вместе с ним развлекаешься. Но не позволь себе забыть о том, что RK800 разрабатывались как оружие. Смертоносное, беспощадное, чётко выполняющее приказы — **настоящие приказы** , а не своих якобы хозяев.

«Приказы Киберлайф», — догадался Хэнк, вспоминая слова Коннора об их возможностях. Он поморщился: неприятная мысль, что им мог кто-то манипулировать, царапала. А увиденное подтвердило, насколько это опасно. Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. Сначала ему об опасности, которую может представлять Коннор, в личной беседе рассказал мистер Камски, любящий разглагольствовать. Первый червячок сомнения, хоть Хэнк и старался мысленно отстраниться. Однако слова Камски подтвердили и разработчик Киберлайф, и друг-хакер.

Хэнк помотал головой и бросил взгляд на планшет.

— Откуда эта запись у тебя?

— Моему отряду должен был достаться подобный андроид. Убеждали, что высшим приоритетом будут обладать наши приказы, однако оказалось иначе. Я отказался после тестирования.

— Тут не сходится кое-что. У него же есть протокол «Напарник». Зачем, как ты говоришь, оружию такое?

Губы Эйдена исказила неприятная ухмылка.

— Чтобы люди охотнее шли на сотрудничество. Во, как успешно это сработало с тобой.

Слова словно обухом ударили по голове, провоцируя плохие мысли.

— Хочу напомнить, — с небольшой угрозой в голосе сказал Хэнк, — что Коннор спас мне жизнь.

— За что я ему премного благодарен, потому что сейчас ты тут, а не в морге. И это не отменяет его изначальную суть.

Хэнк откинулся на подушки и застонал, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Ты меня утомил.

— Понял, — не выразил ни малейшего признака недовольства Эйден и пошёл к выходу, напоследок сказав: — И прошу — будь осторожнее. Мне очень не хочется приходить на твои похороны.

Хэнк не удержался от шутки. Широко улыбнувшись, он сказал:

— Разрешаю не приходить. Потом оформлю в письменном виде и со всеми печатями.

— Придурок.

Дверь закрылась, оставляя Хэнка один на один с неприятными мыслями.

Хэнк уставился в потолок и печально вздохнул.

«Я с этим оружием не только дружу, но и встречаюсь», — мысленно проговорил он то, что не смог сказать другу.

Он прекрасно осознавал: Коннор далеко не милый и невинный андроид. Он был способен на убийство, ему ничто не стоило нарушить приказ или переступить закон, если того требовали обстоятельства. Однако…

Очень хотелось верить в искренность чувств Коннора. Тот не давал причин ему не верить: на все вопросы и волнения Хэнка он всегда отвечал развёрнуто, не стесняясь подкреплять слова действиями. И Хэнк отвечал ему взаимностью, чтобы и у Коннора не оставалось никаких сомнений.

Всплыло воспоминание о вчерашней ночи. Загнанные в угол и окружённые преступники. Коннор почти добился того, чтобы те сложили оружие. Но у кого-то не выдержали нервы.. Короткая перестрелка и внезапный взрыв баллона с газом. Хэнк нахватался сразу же, и Коннор занялся его вытаскиванием. Дальше темнота и пробуждение в палате.

Коннор находился рядом, и на него было страшно смотреть: вместо лица словно застывшая маска, руки с большой скоростью перебирали монетку, очень холодный взгляд. Который тут же потеплел, стоило Хэнку привлечь его внимание.

Новое биологическое оружие, направленное против людей. Коннор еле успел: ещё немного, и Хэнка бы не стало.

«К сожалению, я неверно оценил ситуацию, — поджав губы, произнёс тогда Коннор. — Тебе придётся минимум неделю провести в больнице, пока врачи не будут твёрдо уверены в твоём здоровье».

Сердце сжалось от тоски и нежности.

Нет, Коннор однозначно не бездушное оружие. Это то, в чём Хэнк уверен. Осталось перестать думать о другой, тёмной стороне вопроса.

Незаметно для себя он задремал. Сон был вязким, неприятными, словно его утопили в формалине. Его разбудили нежные прикосновения.

Хэнк открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Коннор.

— Кажется, — хрипло начал он и закашлял. — Время посещений давно прошло, разве нет?

Коннор цепким взглядом осматривал его, однозначно что-то фиксируя у себя в голове.

— Верно. Уже никого не пускают. Но это мне не помешало, — на последнем слове Коннор подмигнул и наклонил голову. — Если подумать, это прекрасно, что мне мало что может помешать.

— Самоуверенности тебе не занимать, — с улыбкой сказал Хэнк, а сам с внутренней дрожью вспомнил ту запись.

Если Коннор захочет — или ему кто-то отдаст приказ, который нельзя не выполнить, — то ему ничего не стоит убить его прямо на этом месте. Коротким движением нанести смертельный удар, и его не станет, как того бугая.

Нет, Хэнк не боялся Коннора. Скорее иррациональное томное волненье.

«Хэнк, ты — извращенец», — подвёл грустный итог.

Коннор пересел к нему на койку и обхватил за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— У тебя за последние полминуты сменилось столько эмоций, что мне стало очень интересно направление твоих мыслей.

Нет, как-то стрёмно о таком рассказывать, решил Хэнк и хитро прищурил глаза.

— Ты ещё слишком маленький для этого.

Коннор недоумённо моргнул, затем издал оскорблённый звук и обхватил Хэнка за затылок, решительно притягивая к себе. Сердце пропустило удар: Коннор в своей настойчивости вызывал совершенно неприличные мысли, неуместные в больничной палате, поэтому Хэнк постарался уклониться.

— Коннор, я даже зубы не почистил.

— Я тоже, — игриво ответил Коннор и накрыл губами последующие возражения.

Проворчав в поцелуй, Хэнк сдался, отвечая на настойчивую ласку.


End file.
